


La croce di ferro

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, Flashbacks, Historical References, M/M, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ricordava solo dei momenti, degli stralci di tempo rubati al passato, e tuttavia quei pochi istanti erano marchiati a fuoco nella sua mente, indelebili, egida di un mondo in cui confini erano legami, e persino la guerra stessa sapeva essere meno annichilante.
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	La croce di ferro

** La Croce di Ferro **

****

Guardava fuori dalla finestra.

La neve seguitava a cadere da svariati giorni ormai, senza dar cenno di voler smettere.

La odiava.

Mentre Feliciano giocava allegro su quel manto bianco, vergine, incurante del freddo, lui rimaneva in casa senza far nulla, se non fissare quei fiocchi gelati cadere, frustrato per il loro silenzio assoluto.

Non era stato sempre così. C’era stato un tempo, in giorni più sereni, in cui la neve riusciva a risvegliare qualcosa in lui, come delle memorie che non gli appartenevano realmente, ma che erano in grado di regalargli delle sensazioni mai provate, le quali riuscivano ad isolare il suo cuore dal gelo circostante.

E, sebbene detestasse ammetterlo, Ludwig conosceva alla perfezione il motivo di quel radicale cambiamento.

Gilbert.

Germania non pensava spesso a lui. Gli piaceva fingere che non fosse mai esistito, aveva cancellato dalla sua casa ogni traccia del suo passaggio, tramutandolo in un fantasma che aveva ragione di esistere solo in tempi ormai andati, cancellati, il cui ricordo non fosse tanto pungente da scuoterlo. Ma non vi era mai riuscito del tutto.

Per quanto potesse provarci, l’ombra di quella nazione, così insignificante eppure così dannatamente vitale, lo avvolgeva ancora, fondendosi con la sua, seguendolo ad ogni suo passo.

Era il prezzo da pagare, e Ludwig lo sapeva. Un prezzo che non aveva considerato così ingente nel momento in cui tutto era stato distrutto, come un castello di carte che si ritrovava improvvisamente senza le sue fondamenta.

Com’era accaduto?

Gli era scivolato fra le dita, come quel fantasma, che entrambi sapevano essere dannatamente reale.

Ricordava solo dei momenti, degli stralci di tempo rubati al passato, e tuttavia quei pochi istanti erano marchiati a fuoco nella sua mente, indelebili, egida di un mondo in cui confini erano legami, e persino la guerra stessa sapeva essere meno annichilante.

Un tempo in cui la famiglia significava proteggersi, ed imparare a fidarsi l’uno dell’altro come destinati a non conoscere il significato del tradimento.

Un tempo cancellato, eroso dal fluire delle stagioni e degli uomini, avidi di sempre più potere e disposti a vendere persino se stessi pur di ottenerlo.

Ludwig sbottonò lentamente la casacca, quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a prendere fra le dita quell’oggetto che ormai da tempo faceva compagnia al suo cuore.

Rabbrividì per il contatto con il metallo freddo, incapace di stemperare il proprio gelo persino accanto a tale fonte di calore, e lo fissò.

_La croce di ferro._

Rimase quasi incantato a guardarla, ne sfiorò i lineamenti con una delicatezza degna della fragilità del cristallo, certo non alla resistenza del duro metallo.

Eppure, aveva bisogno di quella delicatezza, perché non avrebbe rischiato di corrompere la sua integrità con un tocco troppo violento.

Voleva conservarla così com’era il giorno in cui l’aveva ricevuta.

Nera all’interno, come la sua anima macchiata dalle troppe decisioni sbagliate, con i lineamenti dell’argento più puro, fresco, vivo. Gilbert. Prussia. Un tempo, tutto ciò che avesse.

La croce, il simbolo di ciò che non sarebbe mai risorto, delle ceneri sparse al vento di una terra, una nazione, un amico, un fratello.

Si diresse verso la sua scrivania, aprendo un cassetto con la medesima delicatezza usata per accarezzare l’oggetto.

Prese il suo gemello, quello meno integro, quello ancora macchiato del sangue versato unicamente per colpa sua.

Dissoluto, perché lui l’aveva dissolto. Perché non aveva fatto nulla per salvarlo.

_“Puoi fingere che non sia così, ma noi in fondo ci apparteniamo”_

Avrebbe voluto conservare il ricordo della sua voce, pur dimenticandone le parole. Era maledettamente vero, loro si appartenevano.

E lui, negando qualsiasi forma di legame per proteggersi da un dolore che, ne era certo, sarebbe arrivato, aveva spezzato i confini, dilagando nel territorio che era stato suo padre ed alleato, tentando di asportare dalla memoria la sua stessa giovinezza, e quello che essa portava con sé.

Il ricordo, labile ma presente, di una felicità effimera, destinata a spezzarsi con il primo cambio di direzione del vento.

Avvenuto gradualmente, sancito in un attimo che Ludwig non avrebbe mai scordato.

_“Io cesserò di esistere, e questo lo sappiamo perfettamente entrambi”_

Il suo tono, amaro e rassegnato, rimbombava nella mente del tedesco ogni giorno, perseguitandolo come un fantasma.

Prussia gli aveva insegnato tutto quello che sapeva. E l’aveva fatto con i suoi modi brutali, a volte eccentrici, ma mettendoci un impegno costante, vero.

Grazie a lui, Germania era sopravvissuto. E il prezzo di questa sopravvivenza, gravava sulla pelle di Gilbert come una sentenza di morte che non aveva tardato a realizzarsi.

Erano passati fin troppi anni in cui i due erano stati estranei, in cui le incomprensioni li avevano portati ad un punto di non ritorno. E lui si era chiesto spesso cosa gli avesse causato tutta quell’amarezza, che pareva quasi scorrergli nelle vene.

E poi, aveva capito.

Si erano allontanati. Erano volati insulti, il disaccordo li aveva portati su due vie divergenti, fino a non riconoscersi più a vicenda.

Eppure, nonostante la colpa fosse imputabile ad entrambi, Ludwig si era sentito abbandonato. Si rendeva conto di quanto quella sensazione fosse paradossale, di come non trovasse alcun riscontro nella realtà.

Ma gli mancava qualcosa, quella parte fondamentale di sé che lo aveva reso l’uomo che era. E non ne andava troppo fiero, ma sapeva anche che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente con Gilbert ancora al proprio fianco.

_“La guerra è finita. E anch’io”_

Aveva sempre ragione.

Con quel sorriso sardonico sulle labbra, unica cosa che non era mai riuscito ad insegnargli, aveva fronteggiato la sua fine con una serenità che invece il tedesco non avrebbe mai saputo avere.

Dissolto, cancellato.

Come se non fosse mai esistito realmente.

Eppure, perenne egida di quella nazione dimenticata, la croce di ferro che gli era appartenuta era ancora stranamente calda.

Calda del suo sangue, calda, del calore irrazionale di una nazione ormai sparita, ma ancora stranamente viva.

In lui, viva.

Si sedette, improvvisamente stanco per la miriade di pensieri che lo tormentavano, da ormai troppo tempo.

Strinse forte le due croci nella mano, fino a ferirsi con i loro spigoli.

Quando la riaprì, parte del suo sangue le macchiava entrambe. Lo stesso di Gilbert, ma sempre e comunque freddo, proprio come lui.

_“Me sto andando. Ma, in fondo, sai che non me ne andrò mai davvero”_

“No, non te ne andrai mai davvero” mormorò Ludwig, chiudendo gli occhi.

E lo vide.

Il suo sorriso sfacciato, il suo volto eternamente giovane, mentre il suo cominciava a portare i segni di una vecchiaia incipiente.

Gilbert era sparito, ma era una parte di Ludwig ad essersene andata per sempre.

Quella parte di sé e di Prussia, che avrebbe continuato a vivere in eterno in due pezzi di insignificante metallo, incorrotti dal tempo.

Le croci di ferro, testimoni di un tempo passato, eppure ancora presente.

Le croci di ferro, che gli avrebbero impedito di dimenticare il sorriso di un uomo che aveva tanto odiato e tanto amato.

Le ripose entrambe nel cassetto.

Vicine, almeno per un’ultima volta.


End file.
